The long term objective of this application continues to be to define hormonal causes of childhood hypertension. We plan to continue to investigate the relationship of androgens to juvenile hypertension, and to search for an as yet unidentified mineralocorticoid of low renin hypertension. We plan to study alterations in steroid hormone biosynthesis, secretion and peripheral metabolism in children with hypertension and adrenocortical disorders.